Irina Shidou/Relationships
Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Prior to the series, Irina knew Issei from childhood and has had a crush on him since then. She does care for Issei a great deal because even when Issei was reincarnated as a Devil and had changed into a pervert, she still loved him no matter what, though she never expressed these feelings until Volume 10. In Volume 9, she was incited to mate with Issei by Xenovia by helping to strengthen Heaven's forces, nearly turning into a Fallen Angel in the process after Issei accidentally landed his face on her breast and groping it to the latter, causing her to have "impure thoughts" later on. The next day, she was so embarrassed, that she blushes whenever she and Issei look at each other. In Volume 10, she tearfully talks about Issei's kindness and hard work to the children in the audience, showing her feelings of love towards Issei, so they could encourage Issei on his match against Sairaorg. In Volume 14, she told Issei about Half-Angels and the preparations of a 'union' between an Angel and a human, but later became somewhat depressed about her status as an Angel is impeding her relationship because Angels are forbidden to feel desire or lewd thoughts. She believes that there are obstacles to overcome it since, she claimed, she and Issei are childhood friends. In Volume 16, it is revealed by Xenovia that, with Michael's approval, she is currently looking for a way to make love with Issei without having to turn into a Fallen Angel, much to Irina's embarrassment. In Volume 18, it is revealed that Micheal has crafted a special room that is located in a different dimension that would allow her to copulate with Issei without fear of falling. It is also showed that she was Issei's first kiss while they were children. Xenovia Quarta She is a very good friend of hers, going on many missions together, but she was quite disappointed when she learned that her friend had become a newly reincarnated Devil, though they have since made up due to the alliance and the truth behind Asia and Xenovia's exile. Together with Asia, they form the Church Trio because they are often seen together praying. Irina often looks up to Xenovia as a very knowledgeable person, despite most of Xenovia's knowledge being incorrect information from Kiryuu. Asia Argento She is a very close friend to her and they, along with Xenovia, form the Church Trio because they are often seen praying together. She is very supportive of Asia's relationship with Issei due to her purity and Issei's dedication and love for her. She and Xenovia are protective of Asia and always look out for her. Shidou Touji This is Irina's father, and he cares for her a great deal, and he used to a Exorcist for the church but now works as father for the Protestant church, and he was one of the people that Masaomi was after. He took part of the killing of Masaomi who was a friend of his in the church because his friend fell in love with Clerial Belial who governed the town of Kuoh before Rias took it over but this love was considered forbidden since the Factions during this time were Hostile towards each other but both of them refused to give up on the relationship so both of them were killed so the status quo between the Faction was kept. He cares a great deal for Irina, and he gave the HauteClare Sword for her, and he is happy that Issei is looking out for Irina. Angels Michael He is the spiritual support for her since she found out that God died. He is also her leader as she is one of 'his' Brave Saints. Irina is also very loyal to him. Dulio Gesualdo Irina and Dulio has never interacted with each other but it is shown that Irina respects Dulio for his skills and position, calling him "Dulio-sama". Gabriel Irina has shown to have great respect for Gabriel being a member of the Four Great Seraphim as well as the strongest woman in Heaven. Griselda Quarta Griselda is Irina's superior. Like Xenovia, Irina is very fearful of Griselda and calls Griselda "Boss-sama". Category:Relationships